Rio: a tales of friendship
by OfficalAlexOwl
Summary: The story of an owl who is taken from Quebec to Brazil. Since he is far away from his hometown, he must learn how to be a part of the community. Rated T for some actions moments
1. A whole new beginning

Here we go guys! This is my first official Rio story and it will be my first story in which I put one of my characters so I hope you will enjoy it =)

Chapter 1 A whole new beginning

Everything begins in the city of Montreal, Quebec, Canada. It was winter time and there was so much snow that we could have thought that god had shouted all the snow of the world right here. The sky was covered by a wall of clouds which make the entire sky so white then the snow. A little far away from the city were a forest who have trees without leafs. There have more snow in here than in the city itself. There was a cold breeze that goes through all the forest and finish by entering in a hollow tree where a young white snowy owl was sleeping peacefully in his nest. He was all white and fluffy at the level of his chest and belly. His beak and talons were black like his eyelids. He has some black tasks on his belly and the back of his head. After a long and peaceful sleep, he opened his yellow eyes and yawned strongly before getting up onto his feet. He then goes on the edge of his hollow and watched the forest who was under the snow that was falling like rain. After a while of admiring the beauty of the nature, he finally flies off his tree. He choose to go to Montreal to see how was the city of humans and if it was so beautiful then his home where he was alone cause there's not a lot of owl at Canada less more at Quebec. After what seemed like an hour of flying, but was in fact only a half-hour, he arrived at the city of Montreal. He was impressed by the tall of the buildings and the width of the city. He finally choose to landing on the top of a great building who was all white because of the snow that have fell (and was still felling) over it. After have landed, he was watching the streets of the city where the cars were travelling and all the people that was walking on the sidewalks and across the roads. It was much more noising then in the forest where it was so peaceful that he would think that he was alone. The young owl was standing here like a statue with his yellow eyes that was admiring the beautiful city. He was lost in his toughs, when he finally chooses to fly through the city to see more than just a few streets. After a while of flying, he chooses to low down to see what is going on in the streets. He was getting closer to a cafe where he can see an old man with white hair and some greens clothes and a scarf around his neck and black glasses in his face seated at an exterior table with a coffee and croissant. He chooses to go in his direction. He then landed on the table next to the old man who was surprised to see him, but after a second, was smiling. Old man: "You want some of my croissant didn't ya?" he asked with taking his croissant in his right hand. The owl smiled and hoot which make the man understand that it means "yes". He then handled the croissant to the young owl which quickly takes it on his claws. The old man then scratches the belly of the owl with his finger which makes him laugh. The owl then flies off a little more far in an alley near the sidewalk where there have some bins and graffiti on the walls. He doesn't like this place very much, but it was a good place to eat his croissant without being disturbed by any humans. He then begins to eat his croissant. He enjoyed each crisp bites that he took since it's maybe the only time that he will such a good pastry. After he finished eating his diner, he was full and he decided to go back home because it was getting dark and the night will soon fall (unlike some of his species, he was not nocturnal). He then flies off the alley. Suddenly, as he was about to leaves, something grabs him and tied him to the ground. When he opens his eyes he sees in horror that it was a net that got him. He tried to free himself, but it was hopeless. Suddenly, a man with a green cap, a brown mustache, a yellow shirt with blue overalls and brown boots came in his way with a net gun. He then took him and watches him with a sadistic smile which scares off the owl. Man: "A snow owl! That's really rare! I'm sure their gonna give us a good price for you. My boss will be happy." He then let out an evil laugh. The snow owl was so scared that his heart was bumping so fast that he can get out of his chest. The man then walks toward a red car and open the door that lead to the driver place. He then put the snow owl on the side seat before close the door, put the keys on the board and begin to drive. The man then watches the snow owl who was still scared. Man: "Don't worry, kid. Everything will be fine...maybe." this phrase leaves the young owl completely scared that he would like to die right here. One question was spinning in his head: "What will happen to me?"

To be continued...

Hey, guys! I know that I don't have told the name of the owl in this episode, but you will know it in the next episode, I guaranteed you =)


	2. Arrival at Brazil

Here we go for the 2nd chapter, guys. I hope you will like it

Chapter 2 arrival at Brazil

Several hours after the owl was captured, the man takes him into some airport where he put him into a cage in a white plane. After some moments, the airplane takes off toward an unknown destination with the young owl. While the airplane was flying into the snowing sky, at the back of the plane, the snowy owl slowly wake up with pain at the back of his head. Once he was on his feet, he watched his left wing with a small hole which must have been provoked by a soporific dart that was probably shooting to him. He then observed his surrounding, he was in a cage for birds and, apparently, he wasn't the only one. Indeed, he was in an isolated place with no much light only one coming from a lamp at the plafond where there were birds of all species like macaws, storks, etc, put into cages. As he watched in horror all the birds who were crying, trying to free themselves or simply doing nothing, he suddenly spot a golden eagle in a cage right beside him. His head was white and the rest of his body was brown with white tasks, his talons were golden color like his beak and he had a scratch mark on the left on his face that come across his brown eye. He was sitting in a spot of the cage, watching the ground like if nothing was. The owl then tough about calls him, but he was scared that the eagle tries to hurt him. After all, eagles like to eat owls, but he would still choose to try then be alone here, so he walked at the edge of his cage and hoot to get his attention which worked easily. The eagle turned his head toward him. He then get on his feet and walk toward the edge of his cage too. Both of them were watching each other without emotions. Then, it was the owl that breaks the silence.

Owl: "My name is Alex Dupré." He said quietly.

Eagle: "Mine is Yusef Saklov, but the others call me Dominic." He said introduce himself too.

Alex: "You're a golden eagle?" He asked to his new friend.

Dominic: "Yes. From Moscow. It's in Russia. You're a snowy owl?" He asked at his turn.

Alex: "Yes. From Quebec, Canada." He answered at his turn.

Alex was now feeling better now that he have a friend in this place full of birds holding captive in a place that he doesn't know.

Alex: "Where are we, Dominic?" He asked a little worried about where they were.

Dominic: "We are in plane that belongs to some humans." He answered.

Alex then displays a surprised look.

Alex: "A plane? But where are we going?" He asked worried about the idea that he's leaving his hometown for a place that he doesn't know. It could be America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Oceania or another place that he doesn't know which make him panic inside.

Dominic: "I don't know." He simply answered.

Suddenly, the plane was slowing a little and after a few minute, completely stopped.

Alex: "Why the plane's stopping? Are we arrived?" He asked a little worried about the fact that he must be arrived somewhere that he doesn't know.

Dominic: "I hope so!" He asked in a nervous tone.

Suddenly, the back door of the plane slowly open up making a lot of light caused by the sunlight which blind the birds who were accustomed to black. Unfortunately, before they have the chance to see anything out of the plane, a lot of soporific darts was shooting by some bodies to them. Some immediately fall asleep while others take a little more time before fall asleep. In no time, Dominic receives 2 soporific darts in the low of his belly which make him moan a little.

Alex: "Dominic! Are you alright?!" He asked a little panicked to see his new friend getting shoot by unknown things.

Dominic: "Don't worry, kid, it will not kill me, but it hurts like hell!" He said with a painful tone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Alex receives a soporific dart in the center of his belly which makes him leave a painful scream. He then retires the dart from his stomach with his left wing before feeling a little dizzy. He was feeling like if the world was spinning around him. He then begin to feel tired like if his strengths was being absorb from him before collapsing to the ground and fell unconscious.

Dominic: "Alex!" He screamed as he saw that his friend was now lying on the ground lifeless.

He then receives another dart on his right wing, but he still doesn't fell asleep. He then turns toward the light with an angry look.

Dominic: "Cowards! Get here if you dare!" He screamed full of rage.

He then receives 3 others dart on his chest, but still without effects.

Dominic: "You're gonna need more if you want to put me down!"He said mocking the shooters.

He then receives another dart right in the forehead which ultimately makes him feel dizzy.

Dominic: "Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y dance, on y dance." He said before falling unconscious.

After an unknown while, Alex begins to regain conscious. He was hearing something that he has difficult to understand, but he was thinking that it was Dominic. Suddenly, he feels something pushing his right shoulder. It must be someone who tried to wake him up. He then slowly begins to open his eyes. He was blinded by a great light first, but after a few seconds, he regains enough view to see his friend above him with a concern look. Then, he begins to regain his hear to listen to his friend.

Dominic: "Alex! Alex! Do you hear me?"He asked with concern for the young owl.

Alex: "Yes, I'm-I'm alright."He said weakly and with a tired tone.

Then, Dominic displays a surprised look before turning it into a smile and helping Alex getting on his feet to hug him which strangles him a little.

Alex: "Dom, I like you too, but I need to breathe!" He said choking from the hug.

Dominic: "Ho, sorry!"He said in letting go of Alex.

Alex then regains his breath before watching his surroundings. They were in a great room decorate like a jungle with trees, flowers, rivers and other things in the kind. The ground was white and the walls were blues like the roof with some great lamps that light up the place. There were other birds that were in the plane with Alex and Dominic too. They were all flying, chatting together, drinking water in the river with the reflect light of the lamps, etc. Alex watched all of this with an amazed look. His eyes were open completely and his jaw was half open. He then turns toward Dominic.

Alex: "That's amazing! Where are we?"He asked impatient to know where he was.

Dominic then put his right wing on the left shoulder of Alex.

Dominic: "We are at Rio de Janeiro." He responded with a little joy on his voice while watching the place with his friend.

To be continued...

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to do this chapter, but with the holidays it take me a little more time so I hope you enjoyed it =)


	3. The awakening of a new hero

Here we go for the 3rd chapter, guys. Ho and the character of Ricardo belong to Ricardo the black hawk not to me just for you to know.

Chapter 3 the awakening of a new hero

In the great city of Rio de Janeiro, it was a beautiful noon. The sky was light blue just like the sea which was illuminate by the sunlight with a little spring wind.

A little far away in the city, into an aviary, Alex was sitting his back against a tree. He was lost in his thoughts. It has been a week since he got taken from Quebec, his native countries, to Brazil, where he met a golden eagle called "Dominic". It was kinda fun because, naturally, eagles eats owls and owls fears eagles, but with Dominic, he was feeling safe and more than that, it was event the first friend that he ever have and they were from different places: him, from Quebec and Dom, from Russia, but it didn't stop them from being friends. Except that, he has beginning to lost hope on going back at his home cause he was feeling a little better here for many reasons: first, he got a good friend, second, there was a lot of sun here (even thought that he never get out of the aviary) and third, he was feeling good in this place compared to Quebec where he was not very proud of his life of straying.

Dominic: "Hey, Alex!" He called his friend from a branch on a tree which makes him lost his thoughts.

Alex: "Ho, what it is, Dom?" He asked at his turn.

Dominic: "It's diner time!" He said showing two mangoes that he has got from the doctors.

Alex: "Okay!" He said in flying on the branch next to his friend who hangs him his mango. Then, they were beginning to eat the juicy fruits.

They were eating in silent, until, after a couple of minutes, Alex breaks the silent.

Alex: "Can you believe it has been an entire week since we've arrived here?" He asked to share his thoughts with Dominic.

Dominic: "If we told me that we're gonna spend the rest of our life here, I won't believe it." He said before taking another bite of his mango.

Alex: "Yes, but I mean, do you think we should stay?" He asked with a concern face.

Dominic: "What do you mean?" He asked with a curious face.

Alex: "It's because I like this place and I'm happier here then at Quebec, but I don't know if I should stay here."

Dominic: "I won't leave you alone, whatever you do." He said in placing his right wing on Alex's shoulder which makes him smiles a little.

Alex: "And you are you happier here then at Russia?" He asked to know more about him.

Dominic just watched his mango half-eaten with an empty look which makes Alex thinks that he has said something bad.

Dominic: "Very much more here." He simply responded before bite into his mango again.

Alex: "Why's that?" He asked with a curious look.

Dominic: "Well you see, in my countries, there are a lot of wars and we must all get ready to defend it even at young age. It's so hard to live in these conditions that it is why I've got this mark on my eye side." He said in showing the mark that he got which make Alex thoughts "Ow!"

Dominic: "And for being quite franc, since the first day we've came here, it was the first time that I eaten so good foods like fruits." He said in watching his mango.

Alex then displays a surprised look.

Alex: "Really?!" He asked at which Dominic simply nodded.

Alex: "Man!"

Suddenly, a black hawk came from nowhere on the branch with a mango. He was all black, his beak and talons were grey and his eyes were blues.

Hawk: "Hey guy, can I eat with ya?"

Alex: "Of course, Ricardo." He said in putting himself a little so he can seat next to him.

Ricardo was a black hawk that Alex and Dominic have met on their 4th day at the aviary. So, they were eating together until there was nothing left to eat. Soon after, they were resting on their in a bunch of grass next to a waterfall.

Alex: "Aww. This is awesome, right?" He said in a relaxing tone.

Dominic: "Yep. I hope that we will stay here for a while." He said in putting his two wings behind his head.

Ricardo: "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I hear that the doctors are gonna let some birds go tonight." He said which surprised Alex and Dominic who then get up from their back.

Dominic: "What? They're gonna get birds out of the aviary tonight?" He asked chocked from the news.

From his side, Alex was very nervous. Indeed, what would happen if he was releases without his friends out here? He don't know about the city, where to find foods, how to speak Portuguese, where to sleep at night, etc. He then noticed that Dominic and Ricardo were watching him while he was sweat with an afraid look.

Ricardo: "Are you okay, Al?" He asked with concern.

Alex: "Hu, yes. I was thinking about...what would happen if they releases me alone without both of you? And, even if we were all released, what we will do?" He asked very worried.

Dominic: "Don't worry, we'll find a solution." He said to reassure Alex.

Ricardo: "Yeah! As long as we are together, that's all that matters, bro." He said with an enthusiastic tone.

Alex then smiled and the three of them put their wings together like a team.

A few hours later, when the evening has come, the birds were doing they activities until a doctor enter the room by the door which was open by the boss of the aviary, a big black man with a doctor suit.

Boss: "Good luck, Doctor Monteiro." He said to the doctor who was entering the place.

Tulio: "Thanks, sir." He said in going in the middle of the room where all the birds, including Alex, Dominic and Ricardo, have gather together.

Tulio: "Okay, my little friends, it's time to announce which one of you are gonna out of here, tonight." With that said all the birds were excited except for our three friends who were pretty nervous.

Tulio then begin to take a scarlet macaw. Then, it was a stork after a pigeon. After a few minutes, Tulio came to where Alex, Dominic and Ricardo were.

Tulio: "...And for you, there's gonna be..." He was going to say which make Alex so nervous that he could vomit right now.

Alex: "(Please, don't separate us, please, don't separate us)" He said in his thoughts.

Tulio: "...Gonna be you, you and you." He said in taking Dominic, first, then Ricardo and finally, Alex.

The three (especially Alex) were now happy that they will not be separate. So happy that Alex gives them a great hug. After a few moments, Tulio was getting out of the room of the birds and was going toward the exit of the aviary with the birds. Meanwhile, one question was in the mind of Alex: "Which world it is gonna be behind this door?"

To be continued...

The 3rd chapter is done, guys but I guaranteed you that the magic of Rio will truly begin in the next chapter =)


	4. Here we go

Chapter 4 here we go

This chapter take us back to where the previous chapter left us. Tulio was walking in the hallway toward the exit of the aviary with some birds including Alex, Dominic and Ricardo on his shoulders and arms. Dominic was puzzled about getting out in the city of Rio, Ricardo was very happy (cause he was from Sao Paulo, but was still in Brazil) and Alex was very nervous to goes into somewhere that he doesn't know at point that he covers his eyes with his two white wings and shacked in fear. Dominic watched his friend next to him scared with concern. He then chooses to put his right wing on his back.

Dominic: "Don't be afraid, kid. I'm sure that everything will be fine" He said to reassure his friend.

Alex: "We're gonna go into an unknown country! What if we don't get used to this and the other birds were all mean with us?" He said with his wings still covering his face.

Dominic: "They are better not to be!" he said with an angry face and crossing his left wing like a fist.

Ricardo: "Hang on, guys, we're arrived."

Indeed, they were arrived in front of the exit door. Now, Tulio was about to open it for release them. The moment was exciting for the three birds, Alex in particular. As Tulio was slowly begun to open the door, the heart of Alex was beating mph. When the door was completely open, the birds were blinding by the sunlight, but once they were adjusted to it and that Tulio took them outside, they could see all the beauty of the place.

The sky was pink due to the orange sun that went to bed above the sea that was shining of a thousand lights with the sun. In the air was a little spring breeze that goes through the beautiful trees with greens leafs and through the feathers of our birds that get free into this beautiful place.

Alex's fear was changed into impress. All his life, he never had seen something so beautiful. Even thought he was made for winter, he was actually enjoying the heat of Brazil and the beauty of the place was much better then at Montreal. The sunset gives him a thrill that goes from his skull to the low of his spin. He didn't want to watch anything else. He then formed a great smile on his beak.

Then, all the birds fly off in the air and go everywhere, some on the city and other on the jungle, while Alex was still in his thoughts.

Dominic: "Hey, Al! You come or you stay?" He screamed at his friend making him back to reality.

Alex: "I-I come!" He said in flying off Tulio and joins his two friends in the sky.

While flying toward the city, Alex was still watching the sunset with a smile. After a few minutes of flying, they arrived at a house roof for taking a breath while the sky was getting dark. Dominic then turned his attention to Alex.

Dominic: "So, Alex, do you like this place?" He asked to know the opinion of his friend.

Alex: "Cet endroit est génial! (This place is awesome!)"

Dominic: "I'm gonna say that's mean yes" He said not understanding French.

Ricardo: "So, what are we gonna do, now?" He said interrupting they conversation.

Suddenly, someone get out of nowhere and bumped into Ricardo which make him fall to the ground. It was a toucan with black feathers and white feathers on his belly, his talons were blues and his long beak was orange and black at the end.

Rafael: "Ho, excuse-me. I didn't see ya!" He said apologizing to Ricardo and helping him getting back on his feet.

Ricardo: "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Rafael: "Okay. What's your name?" He asked to know who they are.

Ricardo: "I'm Ricardo" He said introduce himself.

Dominic: "The name's Dominic." He said introduce himself too.

Alex: "And I'm Alex."

Rafael: "Great. I'm Rafael." He said telling his name.

Dominic: "So, what were you so pressed?" He asked curious to know why he bumped into Ricardo.

Rafael: "I was going to join my friend at the samba club, but I was late." He explains.

Rafael: "And you, what are you doing?" He asked at his turn.

Ricardo: "We were visiting the place because these two are not from here. The eagle his from Russia and the owl is from Canada." He explains at is turn at which Alex and Dominic nodded.

Rafael: "A Canadian and a Russian? That's rare here. Well, if you want, you can come with me to the samba club. My friends and I could teach you a lot about here. So, what do you think?" He said offering them to come with him.

Ricardo: "I have no problem with that." He accepted.

Dominic: "That sounds good to me too. What about you, Alex?" He asked to his friend.

Alex remain silent and though about it for a few moments before finally answered.

Alex: "Well, if we have nothing else to do, then okay." He accepted too.

Rafael then smiled and flies off toward the sky.

Rafael: "Then let's go amigo." He said in doing a sign with his wing to tell them to come.

Therewith, the three birds took they fly with Rafael toward somewhere in the city of Rio at night.

To be continued...

Hey, guys, I hope you have enjoyed it and, by the way, I don't wanna spoil, but our heroes will have to sing in the next chapter, so you can give me suggestions if you want. Except that, thanks =)


	5. It's party time!

Hey guys, I'm sorry, but since you didn't give me suggestions, I choose a song by myself, sorry =(

Chapter 5 it's party time!

It was a beautiful night in the city of Rio where some people were sleeping while the others were having fun, but for our 4 friends, they were going to party.

Indeed, still in the night, Rafael was going toward a place in the city followed by Alex, a young Quebecer snow owl, Dominic, a Russian golden eagle, and Ricardo, a Brazilian black hawk. During the flight, Alex chooses to get closer to Rafael and ask him where they were going.

Alex: "Hey, Rafi, when will we arrive and where are we going?" He asked curious to know where he was leading them.

Rafael: "I can tell you that we will get there in a few minutes, but I can't tell you where we are going." He answered.

Ricardo: "Well, we're better to arrive soon cause I begin to be tired." He said with a falter air.

Rafael: "There! We're arrived, amigo!" He said in showing a place that seems like a fruit market with people around looking and buying fruits like apples, bananas, etc.

Dominic: "What's that? A fruit market? I've tough that we were going to a party." He said looking confused at Rafael.

Rafael: "Just follow me. We will get to the party."

Then, Rafael landed on the floor followed by Alex, Ricardo and Dominic. Then they begin walking and watching around to humans who were buying and eating fruits. Then, after a few minutes of walking...

Rafael: "Ta-da! We're arrived." Indeed, they were arrived in front of some pile of boxes with a great black sheet.

Some noise was coming from inside which make our friends ask themselves.

Dominic: "What's that noise?" He asked to Rafael.

Rafael: "You'll see." He said in walking to the entrance of the club followed by Alex, Dominic and Ricardo.

Rafael enters first followed by Ricardo. Then Dominic and finally, Alex. Once inside of the club, the three birds were amazed. There were birds of all type from macaws to flamingos via crows who were dancing, signing, chatting, etc. There's was blues, reds, purples and pinks lights coming from everywhere making the place shine a lot. There were boxes full of fruits from all kind where some birds were standing on. Alex was amazed to see such beautiful place with a lot of people. Suddenly, 2 birds came out of nowhere and fly in front of Rafael. One of them was a chubby red cardinal with punk's hair while the other was a small yellow canary with a green and silver bottle cap on his head.

Nico: "Rafi! Here it is the king of carnival himself!" He said in enthusiasm with a great smile.

Rafael: "Nico! Pedro! How are you, guys?" He said with a great smile.

Pedro: "Where where were you, big beak?"

Nico: "We have tough that you were dead!"

Then, Pedro noticed the presence of the three new birds.

Pedro: "Hey. You have brought some company with ya?"

Rafael: "Yes. Hey, guys, this is my friends Nico and Pedro." He said introduce his friends.

By seeing the two birds watch at them, Alex became shy (since he isn't used to meet so much people) and choose to hide behind Dominic. Then, the two little birds came in front of them to see them clearly.

Ricardo: "Hi, I'm Ricardo." He said with giving a high five to his new friends.

Pedro: "Ricardo!"

Nico: "Cool." He said before turning his attention toward Dominic.

Nico:"And you, who are you?"

Dominic:"I'm Dominic" He said to introduce himself.

Pedro:"You're a golden eagle? Wow! That's very rare, here." He exclaimed.

Then, they seen Alex hiding behind Dominic and goes next to him.

Nico:"And you, what's your name?"

Alex was really nervous, but chooses to get out of Dominic's back to present himself.

Alex:"Hu. I'm-I'm Alex." He said timidly.

Nico:"Cool. I'm Nico."

Pedro:"How is it going?" He asked, but Alex didn't reply.

Pedro:"You're kinda shy aren't ya?" He asked with his eyes half-closed and a smile.

Alex just nodded his head in response.

Ricardo:"Hu. It's because they are not from here?" He said to light up his questions.

Nico:"They aren't?" He asked curiously.

Ricardo:"This eagle is from Russia." He said in showing Dominic with his wing.

Pedro:"Really?" He said surprised to see a Russian eagle.

Dominic:" Не кажется ли вам? (You don't believe him?)" He said to the cardinal who didn't understand a word.

Nico:"Wow! He is truly Russian!"

Pedro then turned his attention to Alex.

Pedro:"And you, where are you from?" He asked.

Alex:" I'm from Quebec. It's in Canada." He answered.

Pedro:"Cool! This is the first time that we see a Canadian and a Russian. Right, Nico?" He asked to his friend who nodded his head.

Rafael then comes next to his two friends.

Rafael:"Hey, guys, and if we show them the magic and the beat of the place?" He asked which make Ricardo, Alex and Dominic ask questions.

Nico:"Good idea!" He said excited.

Ricardo:"Hu. What is it?"

Pedro:"You're joking? That when we shake our butts! Come on!" He said with putting Ricardo toward the dance floor while Nico was putting Dominic and Rafael, Alex (who really didn't want to go). Once on the dance floor, there were a lot of birds from all kinds and sizes with some spotlights above them. Nico and Pedro then leave to go on the stage while Rafael was standing with his three friends.

Nico:"Hey, everybody! Listen!" He said which make all the birds look at him.

Nico:"We have three guests that came from somewhere else! So be cool with them!"

Then, Pedro came at is turn.

Pedro:"Okay, finishes to talking and let's sings!"

A little song of drum then begins to play.

Nico:"Part in the Ipanema, baby." He said while holding his bottle cap.

Then, the drums begin to play louder and the birds on the dance floor begin to dances.

Nico and Pedro:"I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party! I wanna samba! I wanna party and live my life (my life)! I wanna party and fly!" They said with flying in the air. Then, Nico landed on the stage and sings while typing on his bottle cap.

Nico:"I wanna fly. Fly just like a bird."

Pedro:"But you are a bird." He remarked.

Nico:"Ho yeah. So let me fly just like a rocket then." He said while dancing the samba.

Pedro:"Okay!" He said with throwing his friend high into the air.

Nico:"So high, where I need to come down for oxygen." He said while letting himself fall in the air.

Birds:"HEY!"

Nico:"Cause, once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin it." He said while landing to the floor and dancing.

Birds:"HEY!"

Then, Alex begins to feel the rhythm and begins to move his feet and wings.

Nico:"I just wanna live my life and party!"

Birds:"HEY!"

Nico:"All I want is to be free and rock my body."

Pedro:"Okay!"

Nico:"Went around the world and I wanna live my life and I feel cause in Rio, in Rio realize-"

Suddenly, Alex cannot hold his excitation any longer and begins to dance by moving his feet in rhythm and his wings too. Ricardo and Dominic watched him confused.

Dominic:"Al? Whatcha doing?"

Alex:"I don't know! My body move alone!" He said while continuing to dance with some break-dance moves.

Then, Rafael watched at Alex with an amazed smile.

Rafael:"You've got it, Alex!"

Dominic:"This looks pretty fun." He said with beginning to do the Russian traditional dance which was crossing his wings together and put his feet one-by-one.

Ricardo:"You too? Okay, let's do it!" He said beginning to do some samba moves like swimming his wings, moves his body, etc.

Ricardo:"Wow! This is awesome!"

Alex didn't pay attention since he was happy to discover the joy of dancing. He cannot stop himself from moving his body and frankly, didn't want neither. He was dancing like if there was no other time to do it. Then, when the music stopped, our heroes stopped too (even though they didn't really want) and came back together to talk about it.

Ricardo:"That's was too radical!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Dominic:"How did you find it, Alex?" He asked to his friend who had a great smile on his black beak.

Alex:"I never want to leave this city!" He exclaimed full of joy.

To be continued...


	6. Let's do it together

Chapter 6 let's do it together

In a samba club in a fruit market in the city of Rio de Janeiro, during the night our three heroes have live their first experience as dancers and where taking a little rest near a box of fruits, where they have rightly take a few fruits to eat. Alex was eating an apple that he was hanging in his white wings, Dominic, a kiwi and Ricardo, a papaya (watching not to eat the core). Alex was actually enjoying the taste of this apple since fruits in Brazil are better than the ones in Canada. Alex, however, was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know if he truly wants to stay in this city. Sure, he loved the place, he has got a lot of friends and people here seem to see him as a great dancer and a good guy, but he didn't know if he can become used to the habits of Brazilians. He then gets out of his thoughts when he realized that two birds, a pelican and a macaroon, who were talking to Dominic and Ricardo, were coming in his way.

Dominic: "...Yeah, I can say that. We were lucky to find him, anyway. Right, Al?" He said with coming towards Alex.

Macaroon:"Yeah, Alex. Why don't you tell us more about you?" He asked.

The macaroon was littler then Alex and the others, he was black with a white belly, his beak was yellow and orange like his feet and his little hair was yellow. His name was Leonardo or Leo for short. The pelican, unlike Leo, was very bigger and taller than the others. He was all white with blue on the edge of his wings and the edge of his tail feathers, his orange beak was so huge that he was nearly his belly. His name was Jonathan.

Jonathan:"I must admit that I would like to know more about you too, Alex." He said with a smile on his huge beak.

Alex:"Well, I can tell you that I'm a teen and I'm not from here, I'm from Canada." He said to teach them more about him.

Leo:"Ho, don't worry; I'm not from here neither. I'm from Italy." He said, revealing that he was Italian.

Jonathan:"Yeah. And I'm from Samoa." He said, revealing that he was Samoan.

Dominic:"That's cool, but can you tell us why you came to see us again?" He asked.

Leo:"Well, Jo and I want to sing on the stage of this place and become great singers of Rio, but we have some troubles: we need to be two singers, one guitarist, one drummer and one DJ. I am the drummer and Jo is the DJ, but that's not enough. We still need a guitarist and two singers and we did see you on the dance floor. Let me tell you that you have the sense of rhythm. So do you think we can do it together?" He first explains and asked to our heroes.

Alex, Dominic and Ricardo were actually surprised to hear this: the two birds want to sing with them and if they accept, they would be a group and would have to sing to the people in the club. However that would be fun because they are from five different places and they could do a lot of good songs. So, after a moment of thoughts, they've finally made their decision.

Ricardo:"I'm on it." He said with a smile.

Dominic:"Me too."

Alex:"Same for me."

Leo:"Super! Now come on, we will prepare our self at the backstage."He said with showing them to follow him with his flipper.

Then, Alex, Dominic, Ricardo, Jonathan and Leo went at the backstage and were getting ready to perform a song in front of all the birds in the samba club. While Leo was preparing his two drums black and yellow, Dominic and Ricardo were clearing their throats (just to be sure to signing well), Jonathan was preparing a DJ tablet with a lot of buttons and a little screen in the center and Alex was preparing a red guitar with a black rope to hang around his size. They have discussed of their plan of song for a while. Suddenly, a military macaw came in by the entrance of the backstage.

Military macaw:"Okay, kids. It's your turn." He informed the guys before getting out.

Leo:"Okay, guys. Here we go." He said in walking toward the stage with his friends.

Then, they arrived at the stage with their instruments. Then, Nico and Pedro make the announcement to the birds in the club.

Nico:"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the next signers: Alex, Dominic, Ricardo, Jonathan and Leo!" He said before leaving the stage with Pedro.

Then, the crowd was cheering very loud at the five birds before leaving a silent for them to sing. There was an awkward silent cause our heroes were actually nervous to sing in front of all these birds. Then it was Jonathan who breaks the silent.

Name of the song: Great Time by: OfficalAlexOwl (Me)

Jonathan:"WE ARE THE "CRAZY FUNNY"!" He screamed before tapping some buttons on his DJ tablet which make a rock beat play in the background.

Then, Alex begins to play guitar in rhythm before being joining by Leo who begins to smash on his two drums. After a whole minute, Ricardo begun to sing.

Ricardo:"Everything had begun at night, when I've thought that I was in paradise!

I've feel the joy rise, everything good was on my side!

Everything was fine, cause I've got a great time!" then he begun to dance leaving the turn to Dominic who was ready to sing as Jonathan was making the background sound, Alex was playing guitar and Leo was drumming.

Dominic:"That was awesome, to know that I was someone!

I wasn't the only one, I was happy with everyone!

And everything was fine, cause I've got a great time!" He then begins to dance by crossing his wings together and stir his legs one-by-one. Then, Alex and Leo were playing louder and Jonathan was doing the taualuga, a Samoan dance. Alex was beginning to move his feet while playing guitar with his wings and Leo begins to dance on his two drums. Then Ricardo and Dominic began to sing again.

Ricardo and Dominic:" Great time!

Great time!

I have a great time!

A truly great time!"

Then Ricardo begins to sing alone again.

Ricardo:" I was feeling a great fame, I've thought that I will never be the same!

I've thought that I will never feel the pain, that I will never have problems again!

And everything was fine, cause I've got a great time!"

Then, Dominic takes the tag again.

Dominic:"I was so happy in the air, thinking that I will never break!

I was flying in the sky, so happy to be alive!

And everything was fine, cause I've got a great time!"

Then Ricardo and Dominic begun to sing together again and Alex and Leo were playing louder.

Ricardo and Dominic:" Great time!

Great time!

I have a great time!

A truly great time!

Great time!

Great time!

I have a great time!

A truly great time!"

Then they stopped signing and playing and leaves a silent in front of all the birds who were watching at them in silent with their eyes wide opened. Alex was nervous: were they ridiculous? After a few seconds, Ricardo broke the silent.

Ricardo:"So, how was we?" He asked.

Suddenly, all the birds cheered up very loud. Our heroes were actually surprised and happy at the same time. Then, Nico, Pedro and Rafael came on the stage next to them.

Nico:"That was incredible!"

Rafael:"I didn't know that you were so good!"

Pedro:"You are too good for our club!" They all exclaimed together.

Then Ricardo and Dominic did a high-five and Jonathan took Alex and Leo under his two wings in excitement.

Jonathan:"Yeah! We did it, my friends!" He said while chocking Alex and Leo.

Leo:" Jo, we love you too, but we need to breathe!"

Jo:"Ho! Sorry." He said letting go of his two friends.

Then, Dominic came to see them.

Dominic:"Hey, guys, I have a lot of fun, but I think we should go find someplace to sleep tonight." He said before letting out a yawning.

Ricardo:"Yeah. I'm getting tired too. What about you, Alex?" He asked to his owl friend.

Alex didn't pay attention; he was too distracted by the fact that all the birds in the club were cheering him and loved him. He just can't move at all.

Ricardo:"Alex!" He screamed which make Alex come back to reality.

Alex:"Ho, sorry. What did you say?"

Dominic:"We're going to the jungle to find a place to sleep."

Pedro:"Don't worry: we will take care of the instrument of the...hu, how did you say your name?" He asked.

Alex:"We are the "Crazy Funny"!" He said proudly.

Ricardo then put his right wing on the shoulder of Alex.

Ricardo:"Let's go, guys!"

Then, our five heroes left their instruments to their three friends before leaving the club, fly off in the night's sky and go toward the jungle of Rio. After a while of flying, they arrived in the jungle that was pretty dark because it was night which scares a little Alex, since he never sleeps into a jungle before.

Leo:"Hey, guys, Jo and I are going to our hollow. We will see again tomorrow, okay?" He asked at which the others nodded before going into a different direction leaving their three friend son their own.

Ricardo:"Hey, guys, I think we have find our place!" Indeed, there was a hollow no far from them.

They landed on a three branch and Ricardo glanced into to be sure that it was empty.

Ricardo:"Okay, we can go inside." He said before walking inside the hollow.

Dominic was about to enter before seeing Alex staying in place like if he didn't want to enter.

Dominic:"Alex, what's going on?" He asked a little worried about his friend.

Alex:"Well...it's I-I never sleep into a jungle's hollow before." He admits to his eagle friend.

Dominic:"Ho. Well don't worry, Ricardo and I will be with you all night long, okay?" He said to his friend.

Alex was then reassure and walks into the hollow with Dominic. Once inside, Ricardo was already on the hollow ready to sleep. He was joined by Alex and Dominic who laid down into the nest too.

Ricardo:"Good night." He said before beginning to sleep.

Alex was a little troubled about the place and he was thinking that he will not sleep tonight. Suddenly, something incredible happened; Dominic came next to him and covers him with his right wing like if he was his own son. Alex then glanced at him with a surprised look at which Dominic answered by a smile. Alex was then smiling too and put his head on the chest of his friend who was treating him like a son. Now that he was feeling safe, he begins to sleep peacefully.

Dominic:"Good night, my friend." He said before beginning to sleep too.

To be continued...


	7. A new life

Chapter 7 a new life

The morning rose quietly in the city of Rio de Janeiro. The sun was rising up in the blue sky and was shining on the blue ocean which makes it reflect from a thousand light. In the air, a soft spring breeze was traveling through the trees in the jungle between the leafs and finished to enter inside a hollow where were sleeping a black hawk and a golden eagle with a snowy owl under his wing.

After have a peacefully night of sleeping, Ricardo begun to slowly open is eyes blinded by the sunlight that came by the hollow's entrance. Once he regains view, he goes on his feet and let out a yawn. He then looks at his friend, Alex, who was sleeping peacefully under Dominic's wing and put a smile on his beak. He then turned his attention toward the entrance of the hollow and walks at the entrance to the tree branch. Once on the branch, he began to smell the jungle's air with a happy feeling.

Suddenly, something smashed the branch and Ricardo almost fall, but regains his balance just in time. He then saw that it was Leo and Jonathan.

Ricardo:"Jo! Leo! Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed.

Jonathan:"Sorry, I don't truly have a good weight." He said with tapping his belly.

Leo:"Anyway we came to see ya and the others if you wanna came with us for a walk around the city."

Ricardo:"Of course, but first, I'm gonna wake up Alex and Dominic." He said before walking back into the hollow next to his sleeping friends.

Ricardo:"Hey, guys! Wake up! Leo and Jo are here!" He said with shaking a little Dominic with his wings.

Dominic then slowly begins to waking up and looks at Ricardo.

Dominic:"Ho. Hi, Ric." He saluted his friend.

He then looked at his owl friend who was under his wing sleeping peacefully. He then begins to slowly shake him up.

Dominic:"Hey, Al. Wake up, kid."

Then, Alex slowly begins to open his eyes to see the face of his best friend.

Dominic:"Good morning, Al." He saluted.

Alex:"Good morning, Dom." He saluted at his turn.

Then, Dominic gets on his feet followed by Alex who yawned.

Ricardo:"So, guys, Leo and Jo wanna get us around the city for a walking. Do you want to?" He asked.

Dominic:" Of course. Why not?" He answered.

Alex:"I'm okay with that too." He said at his turn.

Leo:"Then what are we waiting for?" He said before run out of the hollow and fly off the branch.

Then, the others were watching each others with smiles before flying off the hollow except Alex who was staying in place on the branch.

Alex: (Finally, I think I have made my ultimate decision; I've got a lot of friends, a great passion for the music and an objective to live for. I truly want to live in this place for the rest of my life!) He though with a smile.

Suddenly, he was getting out of his mind when he realized that Dominic was calling for him from the sky.

Dominic:"Hey, bro! You come?"

Alex:"More than ever!" He said with fly off in the sky.

Then, our five heroes were getting out of the jungle and were now on their way to the city across the beautiful sky of Rio. While flying, Alex turned his head to look at his friends who were flying close to him. Jonathan did a wink to him; Leo nodded as a sign of friendship, Ricardo cross his right wing like a thumb and Dominic, his best friend, watched him with a great smile to which Alex answered by smiling too. Then, the five of them flies fast toward the city and cheered all together with joy.

Alex, Dominic, Ricardo, Leo and Jonathan:"YEAH!"

End

Hey, guys, so, that's it; my story is over! I hope that you did like it and I hope that you will read my future stories too! Pls leave me reviews, I love that =)


End file.
